The Cruelest Of Lies
by linalove
Summary: "And thus I clothe my naked villany, with odd old ends stolen out of holy writ, and seem a saint, when most I play the devil." Richard III, W. Shakespeare A story about greed, love, betrayal and deception. Jack Sparrow/OC. Rating will change in the future. On temporary HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to another story from me.**

**Okay, this is completely different from my previous one but I hope you like it all the same. It is AU and a Jack/OC story. Due to the fact that I have four other stories to finish, the updates on this one will be slower. If I see that you like the prologue though, I might be convinced to give you the next chapter fairly quickly. This is just the prologue by the way, not the start of the story.**

**Okay, here we go! Review if you can, please. No flames though because I simply laugh at them. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**_*Dedicated_ to all those who inspire me.***

* * *

**~The Cruelest of Lies~**

**Prologue**

"_**Oh, what a tangled web we weave, **_

_**When first we practice to deceive."**_

_**~Sir Walter Scott**_

_1749, Kingston, Jamaica_

The dark glimmering eyes of the man perused the grand ballroom with single-minded intent. He twirled the high glass of his expensive red wine before he took a small, elegant sip. As he did so, his chocolate gaze scanned the room until he found the man he was looking for. His eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with him and he gave small, almost invisible nod of his head before he motioned with it to the left.

The other man, who was clearly older than the one giving the order, nodded back and headed towards the large back entrance door, slowly and secretly taking his leave.

The dark haired man, the one who had given the order for the other to leave, looked down at his impeccably clean hands and neat appearance, fighting the urge to grimace in sheer distaste. It had taken him hours to get back into looking like this and he hated it. But he'd do anything to get her. He'd do anything to see her up-close again; freely and for the last time before he did what he had to do. Even if all she had to give him was her fury.

The man with the unfathomably dark eyes pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against when his eye caught something in the centre of the room. Among the dancers there was _she_.

The woman was in the arms of the officer; Benjamin Walter. His build was strong and he was tall with bright blond hair and a small moustache. On her finger a large diamond ring was glimmering in the candlelight of the ballroom, causing the man watching them from afar to frown deeply, his tanned brow furrowing. The woman was not smiling but she was not sad either. There was an air of indifference in the way she carried herself; as if she did not care where she was or what she was doing. Her eyes were looking past the shoulder of the man she was dancing with and they were empty, lifeless. Her heart shaped face was framed by silky curls that fell down her shoulders and back in dark elegant waves until they reached her lower back.

The man watching them gritted his teeth and his hand tightened almost impossibly hard around the glass he was holding. His chest rose and fell with deep, heavy and uneven breaths before he downed his wine in a single gulp, not caring who was watching.

He slapped the glass on the tray of a servant girl that passed by him, causing the girl to give a startled gasp before she hurried away.

The man's hand went to his belt but he found it empty and without his sword. He set his lips into a thin line and then slipped his hand into the pocket of his expensive coat, his hand brushing over the gun. The damn coat felt heavy and hot on his sweaty skin and he wished for nothing more but the breeze of the ocean to hit his skin; to cool it.

_Calm down, mate. The Pearl's not going anywhere. That bird though will if you don't hurry._ He thought slyly to himself before he set his shoulders straight and headed for the dance floor.

He passed through the various couples, the sound of the violin prominent in his ears, until he came to stand behind the woman. The man dancing with her noticed him first and paused.

He frowned, "May I help you, sir?" he asked.

The man grinned, showing off his golden teeth and before he replied he placed a hand on the woman's waist. She jumped and then stood completely still.

"May I steal the lady for a moment? Forgive me, sir, but she looks too ravishing for only one man to enjoy her tonight." He said in a deep smooth voice and a British accent that he had practiced all too well for the last two years.

The officer actually laughed and stepped back, "Of course. Sweetheart, I'll be by the buffet." He said to the woman before he walked away.

The woman remained turned away from him until the man placed a hand on her hip and turned her sharply towards him. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"You." She breathed as her honey colored eyes scanned his features with blatant shock.

"'Ello, love. Missed me?" he murmured with a smirk as he crushed her to him and started swaying with the music.

She blinked rapidly and then she frowned, her eyes shining with anger.

"How dare you come back here? Aren't you afraid?" she spat as she started squirming in his grasp, her movements subtle but demanding all the same.

He held her fast as he leaned down, their noses brushing, "I heard of your engagement." He told her and she placed her hands against his chest, ready to push him off.

"Get your hands off of me. I won't hesitate to make a scene and have you arrested." She warned and when he didn't move she continued, "I am not the gullible girl you met that day. I will scream if I have to, Jack. Or should I say _Nicholas_?" she hissed and he grinned, undeterred.

"For the sake of my safety, Nicholas will do." He replied smugly but his eyes were dark and unfathomable; unreadable.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked fearfully around.

"There are a lot of things I want, love. One of them is right in me arms." He murmured in his natural accent and she grimaced.

"My father is almost bankrupt. The only thing he has, and all because of your schemes, is my dowry money." She spat at him as she stepped onto his foot and pushed him away.

He didn't even wince.

"I know that, Cassandra. Which is why I am here." He smiled as he stepped closer while she walked backwards.

"What are you talking about?" she murmured as she gulped, her elegant neck bobbing with the movement.

Jack licked his lips as he stared at her, his expression torn between anger, satisfaction and desire.

"Have you ever wondered how much your lovely fiancé loves you? Hmm? I hear he's about to become the new admiral…They are paid well. And he's a nobleman to boot." Jack quirked an eyebrow and all color left Cassandra's face.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered as she bumped against a dancing couple and quickly apologized. Abruptly she turned and headed for the buffet. An arm snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her back.

"Now, now, darlin'. Surely you haven't forgotten how good I can be. Especially to you." Jack murmured into her ear as he pressed a small pistol against her lower back, "I can be just as bad if you don't do as I say. I can be just as cruel as your father and his fellow officers were to me in that slimy little cell he threw me into to rot." He hissed and Cassandra heaved a dry sob.

"Jack, please. You once said you loved me." She whimpered as she clutched the sleeve of the arm that was wrapped around her waist in a death grip.

Jack snarled and closed his eyes at her words. He remained silent for a moment but when she made to escape again, he growled and held her fast.

"Now, now, Cassie. Not so fast." He murmured as he lifted her off her feet and turned them towards the back entrance door, "We are going for a trip." He grinned as she kicked her legs out, trying to escape his grasp. She kicked him in the shin and he yelped.

"Oi, love! People are watching. Now, hush." His quick legs carried them out of the ballroom while she thrashed and squirmed in his arms. A few people looked at them funnily but no one stepped up to ask what was happening.

Jack smirked bitterly at that, "See, darlin'? Each one for himself. That's human nature and you need to finally understand it." He breathed into her ear while she shook in his arms.

"Jack, please." She whispered pleadingly as he walked up to an awaiting carriage and threw her unceremoniously in, "I had no idea what he'd do to you. But you betrayed me too. You lied to me. You crushed my hopes like they were nothing more but dirt on your boots." She whispered as tears stained her porcelain cheeks, "I am not the vain, rich girl you seduced. I do not dream any more because of you. But please, let me go."

He rolled his eyes and then pointed the pistol at her with a lopsided grin, "Cease your pleadings, lass. From now on, Jack Sparrow is deaf to any kinds of begging from those who wronged him. From now on, I am no longer the man you knew. I am a pirate, lass. And a pirate I shall remain. And I vow at the pain of death that you shall be begging for me to seduce you again before the month's out. But hear this," he leaned close to her until their noses were touching and their breaths were mingling, "I'd rather cut off my own hands than touch you again." He hissed and her wide eyes glazed over with tears.

"I hate you." She whispered and he smirked despite the twisting he felt in his gut. He shrugged it off with another grin.

"Good. Now be a good girl and shut it. Ta!" he shut the carriage door and locked it before he paid the driver and ordered him to go. He got into the driver's seat and tugged on the reins. The two black horses whined before they took off towards the docks.

By the time her fiancé realized her absence, the two of them were aboard the_ Black Pearl_ and already sailing towards Tortuga.

**End of Prologue**

**Author's note: So, yeah…Ahem, this is the prologue and obviously a lot of things have happened before it. Don't worry, everything will be explained while the story unfolds.**

**So, if you liked it and want to read more, please drop me a review. I really want to know your thoughts. Like I said, this story will be updated less often…Probably twice a month until some of my other stories are finished.**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info, covers and more! The link is on my profile.**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back, loves! A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Makrciana, Jandra1969, TinkerbellxO VampireLassie, Rory4, JoJo1812, smilin steph, IgnitingFireworks, nuckythompson, Unidad, Amelia V. Sparrow, ForeverACharmedOne, cdsnow, JDLuvaSQEE, XantheXV, The Red Crayon, xxxRena, musicluver9001, Leyshla Gisel, MissMisc3, dionne dance, xoangelqingxo, applebombz, runs with myths, skycord1990, CharlieCats, 88dragon06, juuuuuupeachy and mariangisborne.**

**I am glad you seem to like it. I hope this continues after chapter two as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_1747, Caribbean Sea_

The cabin door was pushed hastily open but Jack Sparrow did not look up from his charts. In his hand he held his compass and with his free one he was idly twirling a half empty bottle of rum between his fingers. Upon the various charts lay a pair of scissors and a razor; odd things for a pirate captain's desk but needful ones when it came down to the scheme.

"Cap'n?" Joshamee Gibbs spoke up as he walked in.

Jack looked up briefly before he shut his compass and leaned back in his chair.

"Gibbs." He smirked, "Just in time for some pampering." He said as he took a sip from his bottle and placed his feet upon his desk.

"Aye, there is that. But there is the captain of the _Calcutta_ here to see you, sir. Like he promised." Gibbs grinned.

Jack laughed, "Excellent. Bring him in." he stood up and pocketed his compass.

A tall, heavy man with dark hair and blue eyes walked into the cabin and looked around curiously, "The _Black_ _Pearl_." He quirked an eyebrow as he approached Jack and outstretched his hand for a shake, "Or should I say, the _Wicked Wench_?" he tilted his head to the side as Jack grasped his hand and firmly shook it.

"Captain Bligh." Jack smirked, "Long time no see." he pulled his hand away and gestured to the ship, "The _Black Pearl_, if you please. The _Wicked Wench_ is supposedly sunk." He replied as he gestured towards his desk.

"Ah, yes. For those who do not believe in the Locker." Bligh replied as he took a seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

Jack sat behind his desk and waved Gibbs away before he spoke, "Exactly." He smiled mischievously, "How are the trips to Australia going?" he quirked an eyebrow and Bligh visibly stiffened in his seat.

"Fine." He replied tersely with slightly narrowed eyes.

"How is it to carry human cargo to the colonies? Hmm? I hear the prisons there are worse than hell itself." Jack said in a low voice and Bligh's eyes darkened.

"Then you don't need me to tell you. But you know all about human cargo, Jack Sparrow. Now, that is not why I am here." Bligh replied tightly.

"Ah, yes. You are here to make an accord with me, aye?" Jack stated as he offered Bligh his bottle of rum.

He declined and leaned back "Indeed. What do you want to know?" Bligh asked with curiosity.

"Everything about the new governor; George Holey. Formerly famous EITC privateer and filthy rich governor of Kingston." Jack replied as he placed his elbows on his desk, on top of the maps and leaned forward, "What do you know?"

William Bligh smiled, "Oh, you're interested in him?"

"In his fortunes to be exact." Jack corrected with a lopsided grin.

"Ah, you know about the diamond." Bligh said and Jack stared back at him with glimmering eyes.

"Aye." He slowly nodded his head and smirked.

"The _Ocean Dream_." Bligh carried on and Jack's eyes flashed with joy.

"That'd be the one. You brought it to Holey yourself a few years ago." Jack said casually and Bligh stiffened.

"You know a lot." He commented with a murmur.

"I am a pirate, mate. Of course I'd know about the largest diamond of our days. Now the question is what you know that will help me get it." Jack replied as his fingers tapped the bottle of rum.

"Holey had it commissioned to him as a wedding gift for his only daughter." Bligh said as he stood and started pacing the cabin.

"Aye, his only daughter; Cassandra Holey." Jack said with pursed lips.

"Hmm. But she is not married…yet." Bligh smiled and Jack chuckled.

"Good for me then, aye?"

Bligh regarded him carefully, "But you're not just interested in the diamond, are you?"

"No. Besides being the governor, he is also a successful merchant. Four hundreds thousand gold his profits are worth. The old bastard has his money locked up in his own house. I presume that is where the diamond is." Jack said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You presume right. But why is someone like you interested in the trade?" Bligh asked and Jack leaned back, his brow furrowed.

"As you might know, being a pirate is not as easy as it was before. If you do not have loot you are nothing. Merchant ships are better built and pirate ships can no longer outrun them. Now, the _Pearl_ is fast but in order to be fearsome it needs repairs and for that I need gold. Savvy?"

"So, you want his money…It won't be easy to get it." Bligh commented and Jack grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know." He scoffed.

"You do know that if you meddle with him the EITC will be after you. He is a huge sponsor." Bligh said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Mate, the EITC and the Navy are already after me." He muttered with a sour expression.

"How are you going to get into his house?" Bligh cocked an eyebrow.

Jack pointed at him, "Now that is where I need you. You know Holey. You can introduce me."

"As what?" Bligh asked wearily.

"As a newborn merchant of silk." Jack replied as he picked up his bottle and took a sip.

"How would that work? Wouldn't someone recognize you? What about the _P_ on your arm?" Bligh gazed at him with disbelief.

Jack grinned and reached up behind his head to untie his red bandana, "Now that, leave it to me, mate." He winked as he pulled the cloth away and picked up the scissors, "What I need to know is if you're going to help me or not." He said as he tapped the scissors against his palm.

"I will be risking my life and my career." Bligh said and Jack scowled.

"They don't pay you that good anyway."

"I will be helping a pirate. I will face the gallows if they catch you." Bligh continued and Jack smiled widely.

"Mate, I am Jack Sparrow. I won't get caught." He said before he stood and walked around to him, "So, what do you say? If I succeed, I keep the trinket, you get half of the fortune and everyone is a winner. Bloody good deal I think." He said quietly and Bligh regarded him carefully.

"Do you have the manners to be in the presence of a nobleman?" he asked at last and Jack smirked.

"You have no idea, mate." He winked before he reached out with his hand for a shake.

Bligh hesitated before he grasped it in his own. The deal was sealed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What? You mean _all_ of it?" Gibbs asked with wide eyes as Jack lowered the small mirror and glared up at him.

"Aye. The trinkets too. Remove them and put them in me chest of clothes." Jack said and when Gibbs didn't move he rolled his eyes.

"It's just hair, Master Gibbs. It will grow back." He muttered and the older man cleared his throat.

"Fine…" he grumbled as he undid the braid and started removing Jack's various trinkets.

"Did you douse the lamps as soon as we approached Kingston?" Jack asked as his first mate started cutting off his long hair.

Jack watched on and sighed.

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs replied as he paused and frowned, "What will you be called?"

Jack smirked, "Nicholas Abraham." He replied, "A former privateer of the EITC who miraculously disappeared about two years ago. His job was to bring silk from Asia to Europe and to the New World at very low prices of course. He would sell it to the EITC and make huge profits out of the high prices he asked for it." Jack replied, "Sly. Aye? Fits me quite well, I think." He winked as Gibbs grabbed a comb and started pushing it through Jack's dark hair.

"He disappeared? How?" The older man asked and Jack shrugged.

"No idea. The fact of it all is that he did not show his face much so no one really knows what he looked like. Perfect, don't you think?" he replied and Gibbs frowned.

"I am not sure, Jack…We are scallywags, not gentleman. What if someone finds out who you are?" he asked with hesitancy.

"Ah, Gibbs. Always the pessimist. Just keep _The Pearl_ safe." Jack clicked his tongue as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"And how will you convince the man to make you his business partner?" Gibbs asked with exasperation, trying hard not to scowl at his Captain ideas.

"With the one tool that works on his kind; flattery." Jack grinned and Gibbs shook his head in amusement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later, Kingston…_

"Bloody hell, Jack." Gibbs' eyes were wide as Jack finished the job with a smooth glide of the razor over his cheek. He wiped the blade on the cloth on his desk and then splashed his face with water from the basin. He looked at Gibbs through the mirror and smirked.

"What?"

Gibbs blinked and shook his head, "You look…"

"Dashing? Ravishingly handsome? Yep, I am all that." Jack chuckled with a lopsided smirk

"Is that how you looked as a privateer…? I don't think you were like this when I met you." Gibbs scratched his chin in thought as Jack turned to him.

"Aye. Why do you think Beckett chose me? I was young, greedy and…fitted his image as an appropriate Captain…" Jack trailed off in remembrance before he grimaced and shuddered, "That is why I became a pirate. I hate everything that has to do with rules and conformity. I hate it. This will be the longest three months of my life." He muttered and Gibbs was startled at that.

"Three months? That's how long it will take?" he was confused.

"Aye."

"Isn't it a bit quick?" Gibbs questioned as Jack approached him and reached up to pull his shortened hair back.

"Mate, that is how long it takes for someone to fall right into me arms." He winked, "Well, when it comes to the upper class ladies that is." He quickly amended and Gibbs laughed, startling him.

"You think you can seduce Cassandra Holey? She is as wound up as the Pearl's sails in a wild wind." The older man said and Jack finished tying his hair back before he leaned closer.

"I always liked a little challenge." He replied with a wide grin, "Now, get me the silk." He clapped the older man on the shoulder before he headed for his bunk. On top of the covers lay a heavy intricate waistcoat and a dark red coat.

Jack grimaced in distaste as he picked up the first garment, "Bugger." He muttered before he groaned and started pulling on the items one by one, feeling like he did fifteen years ago when he was still under the scrutinizing eye of Beckett and his kind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Town of Kingston, Governor's House, A day later…_

"Cassandra! Cassandra, get back here immediately!" the man's voice was imperious and the woman walking hastily through the gardens paused in her tracks, her fingers tightening around the bouquet of roses she had already started gathering.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips before she slowly turned and looked at the man.

"Father, I thought the conversation was over." She replied smoothly as the tall man approached her with anger written all over his face.

"No, it most certainly was not. You must desist this habit of yours." He said through tight lips.

"I was not sure I had one, father. Especially not while locked in here." She replied with cheek.

"I won't repeat myself again. Go and make yourself presentable for the party tonight. Look at your hem. Two inches deep in mud and all because of flowers." He grimaced and Cassandra looked briefly at her skirts before she raised her eyes to him.

"I guess I take after my mother." She replied tightly and when he sighed and rubbed his temples she swallowed hard and approached him with a softer expression, "Father, you know why all those people are coming."

"To see you."

"No." she shook her head as she leaned forward and grasped his hand, "They won't see me. They will see what is behind me. And what is behind me is your money. I won't make a show of selling myself to the highest bidder." She shook her head and a dark curl fell forward.

Her father reached up to push it behind her ear, "Cassie, you know that I want what's best for you. But you won't be able to live alone once I am gone. I am only securing our family." He said quietly and she pulled back.

"By offering me up as bait?" she exclaimed.

"No-.."

"Yes! We both know that if I were to marry someone who did not hold our status you'd disown me in a heartbeat." Cassandra said quietly.

Governor Holey shook his head and approached her, grasping her shoulders, "Nonsense. Tell you what, you do this for me tonight and I'll send you for a trip to Paris to see your cousin-…"

"I am not a child that you can dote upon! Do you realize that? I don't want to be part of your schemes. I want to be left alone." She pushed away from him and threw the roses to the ground before she turned and walked away.

"If you do this, I'll send you to see your mother." The words made her stop dead on her tracks.

She gulped and she dug her heels deep in the soil as her eyes widened. Slowly she turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're lying." She whispered and he smiled but not unkindly.

"No, my sweet. I am not. You appear tonight, you are pleasant to my friends and I will send you to see your exiled mother." He said softly and she pressed her lips tightly together.

"You hate my mother for what she is." She whispered and he took a few steps closer.

"How can I when I love you?" he asked and she tried hard to keep the moisture away from her eyes.

She stood rigidly in front of him for a moment before she turned on her heel and turned to walk back towards the house.

Governor Holey sighed and then smiled before he trailed after his daughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your father asked if you were ready, Miss. The guests have already filled the house." The maid spoke up gently from the door and Cassandra turned to look at the cocoa colored girl with a small but tight smile.

"I'll be right down, Bianca." She replied as she stepped back and away from the full body mirror.

The maid nodded and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Cassandra smoothed down the skirt of her midnight blue dress and took a deep breath before she headed for the door.

She closed and locked it behind her before she slipped the key into her bosom and faced the long corridor.

She walked slowly towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the mansion. As soon as she stepped into the dimly illuminated corridor she saw Bianca with a man. The man had one hand against the wall and he was leaning over her while speaking into her ear.

"Excuse me. Bianca?" she called as she approached, ready to snap at the lowlife man who was harassing the poor girl in her house.

The man turned towards her and he was smiling. As soon as he saw her coming closer he stepped back and gave a small bow.

"This visit is already turning into a success. Two beautiful ladies already." He smiled widely and Cassandra quirked an eyebrow at the sight of his gold teeth. He was tall but not extremely so, with dark hair and chocolate eyes that almost matched the bronzed color of his tanned skin. His clothes were immaculate and Cassandra immediately knew that he was one of her father's friends. She stiffened.

"Indeed." She replied as she eyed him, "And you're already sneaking in corridors, trying to cajole our staff." She cocked an eyebrow and he chuckled while Bianca's cheeks flushed with crimson.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. I was merely asking for direction to the bathroom. I've had a long journey-…"

"The bathroom for the guests is on the first floor next to the parlor, sir. Not upstairs." She pointed a hand towards the stairs and it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow at her cold tone.

He stared at her with his smoldering eyes for a few seconds before he raised his hands in surrender and stepped back.

"You have my sincere apologies." He murmured and Cassandra straightened her posture before she nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Bianca, come." She ordered softly and the stranger stared after her with a slowly widening smirk; a smirk she did not see.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassandra plucked another glass of sparkling wine and took a long sip as she slithered her way through the various guests that vacated the parlor. Soft music was playing and the sound of the violin was soothing to her ears. She passed by the pianoforte that was situated by the large French windows and she sighed, her fingers aching to touch the keys but she knew no one in the room would appreciate the gesture. They were only after one thing; fame.

Stifling a groan at the sight of her father approaching with a group of men she downed the rest of the wine and plastered an artificial smile on her face.

"Ah, allow me to introduce my daughter, gentlemen. Cassandra this is Captain William Bligh." Her father smiled widely as a tall, blue eyed man stepped forward and took her offered hand.

"My pleasure, madam." He smiled and Cassandra smiled back sincerely.

"Captain." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Captain Bligh is captain of the _Calcutta_ ." Governor Holey stated and Cassandra stiffened before she took her hand back.

"The Calcutta, you say? Isn't that an EITC ship, Captain?" she asked quietly and Bligh nodded.

"It is, young lady."

"I see…Difficult task to transport prisoners to their imprisonment." She said with narrowed eyes and Bligh stiffened.

"Come, come, daughter. Do not remind the captain of his grievous tasks." Her father scolded and she nodded her head.

"My apologies, Captain. I feel for you and your…position." She smiled a bit.

"Allow me to introduce another important guest." Her father stepped away and another man stepped forward.

"Sir Nicholas Abraham." Governor Holey said with a smile but Cassandra almost scowled at the man who stepped forward.

"We have met." She replied as the dark eyed man stepped up to her and smiled widely at her, his handsome features mischievous and welcoming at the same time.

"Ms. Holey. I was not aware with whom I was speaking to back then." Nicholas said smoothly as he approached her.

She tried hard not to step back. The man smelled troubled to her. His gaze was too intense not to be purposeful.

"I figured as much, Mr. Abraham." She replied tersely but the man did not stop coming closer. She tensed.

"Allow me to offer a peace offering, my lady." He murmured as he reached out and cupped the side of her head.

Cassandra flinched but kept still at her father's encouraging smile. The man's fingers brushed over her intricate bun and played with a curl for a moment before he pulled it sharply away and produced a dark red scarf.

"For the most enthralling creature in the room." He murmured as he winked at her and arranged the smooth cloth around her shoulders.

Cassandra blinked in surprise as she fingered the material.

"Silk." She quirked an eyebrow and Nicholas grinned widely.

"Silk, sweetheart." He murmured back and Cassandra pursed her lips at the endearment while her father looked on with increasing curiosity until a wicked glimmer rose in his gaze, signaling that the wheels had already started turning in his mind.

Cassandra's fingers tightened around the silk but as she looked at her father conversing with Abraham and Bligh she had never felt cheaper in her entire life.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! If I caught your interest and you enjoyed it, please let me know by leaving me some feedback. This is something totally new for me and I love writing it. So give me some love!**

**By the way, Captain William Bligh and the _Calcutta_ were real and they actually did transport prisoners to Australia. They've also worked for the EITC. I just changed the timing a bit to fit my story. ;o)**

**Join me on Facebook for fun moments and update news!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! A huge thank you to my reviewers: Makrciana, BlooperLover, Amelia V. Sparrow, 88dragon06, TinkerbellxO, Frenzy In Delirium, nuckythompson, VampireLassie, The Red Crayon, Leyshla Gisel, ForeverACharmedOne, MissMisc3, XantheXV, xoangelwingxo, skycord1990, smilin steph, JoJo1812IgnitingFireworks, Charliecats and mariangisborne.**

**You are awesome for giving this a shot!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to _TinkerbellxO_. She knows why. Thank you, hun! ;o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_**He was still too young to know that the heart's memory eliminates the bad and magnifies the good, **_

_**and that thanks to this artifice we manage to endure the burden of the past."**_

_**~Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Love in the Time Of Cholera**_

The horse came to a stop at Cassandra's sharp tug on the reins. The mare whined and obeyed, halting mid-motion as her mistress affectionately petted her mane. Cassandra's hazel eyes took in the area around her and she resisted the urge to turn around and leave. With a deep breath, she petted her horse's head one last time and then jumped down from the mare's back. She pulled the horse towards a nearby porch pole and secured the reins there tightly before she turned towards the high old building. Smoke and the pungent smell of ale reached her nostrils and she fought back the spontaneous urge to gag. She pulled the hood of her cape more firmly over her head before she headed towards the entrance of the whorehouse.

She wanted to speed up her pace but she found that something stopped her from doing so. The deep twisting in her stomach became more profound the closer she got but she did not stop.

The paid guard at the door frowned when he saw her and when she came to stand in front of him with the hem of her dress stained with mud he shook his head.

"What are you doing here, Miss Holey? We haven't seen you in over a year." He murmured as a drunken man made his way into the establishment by pushing through them roughly.

Cassandra swallowed hard and looked straight into the guard's eyes.

"I am here to see her." She whispered as she curled her hands into tight fists.

"You're allowed to?" he quirked an eyebrow and she averted her eyes.

"I said I am here to see her, John. What is it that you do not understand?" she replied heatedly and the older man raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. The last time it did not end well. She has gotten worse but the girls will tell you all about it. Go in and be quick. There have been thieves lurking about lately." The old guard said in his rough voice as he stepped aside so she could pass.

"Thank you, John." Cassandra whispered before she took a deep breath and entered the whorehouse, her heart heavy as if it weighted a ton.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We have transformed the attic into a bedroom for her. It's easier for her to sleep that way. The noises here are…awful at times and everything makes her upset." Katarina said as Cassandra followed the other girl up the stairs.

The sounds from the rooms made her shiver as she walked and no matter how hard she tried it still reminded her all the more what her mother was and what she had been doing for a living; being the matron of a whorehouse. As they climbed higher up the stairs the groans and moans became quieter and she was glad.

She shook her head to clear her mind and looked at Katarina, "How…far gone is the illness?" she asked.

"The illness is…not worse, nor is it better but she has caught a hard case of pneumonia. The physician said that it is very hard on her already declining health." Katarina replied as they arrived at the top of the stairs. The chill was more profound up there and Cassandra pulled the cape tighter around her shoulders.

"Be prepared if Monique does not recognize you." Katarina said quietly and Cassandra swallowed thickly.

"I am always prepared when I come here." She replied stonily and Katarina nodded her head.

"Fair enough." She murmured before she turned and opened the door, "Take this." She handed Cassandra the candle she had been holding and the two women stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cassandra used her hands to straighten the covers over her mother's form before she stood and tried a small smile.

"Better?" she whispered and Monique nodded her head, her eyes distant but kind in a way that caused Cassandra's heart to clench. Her eyes were stinging as she picked up the brush from the nightstand and sat down next to the ashen faced woman.

"Did he send you, lass?" her mother's voice was hoarse but there was hope in her eyes, the scars from the sickness torturing her body not lessening her once ethereal beauty.

"Who? Who do you mean?" Cassandra asked softly as she picked up a lock of black hair and started pulling the brush through it.

"George." She said and Cassandra paused.

"Yes." She replied as her eyes started stinging, "Yes, he sent me. He also sent this." She paused and reached for the small pouch on the nightstand. She pulled out a blue butterfly pin and placed it in her mother's palm.

Monique's eyes lit up and her sickly expression changed into one of happiness.

"Oh, so beautiful." She murmured.

Cassandra felt her eyes stinging but she smiled, "Very beautiful." She quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek and resumed brushing her mother's hair in slow languid movements.

"Cassandra." Katarina spoke up, "Maybe you shouldn't be this close. The wounds are open-…"

"I'm fine. Please. I can't stay long anyway." Cassandra cut her off before she looked at Monique, "I haven't seen her in so long." She whispered and her mother turned to look at her.

"Who are you again?" she murmured and Cassandra bit her tongue hard before she smiled.

"I'm…a friend." She replied, "George's friend. Remember?" she smiled and she did not dare blink in fear of a tear escaping.

"Oh, oh, yes!" Monique said and she tightened her fingers around the silver pin.

Cassandra nodded and then put the brush away, "Is the treatment expensive?" she whispered as she stood from the bed, her fingers tightening around the old brush in her hands.

"It is. But the house is profitable…A surprise since she is no longer available but we have money." Katarina replied and Cassandra nodded.

"Look, I don't know when I'll be able to come back but..." she picked up the velvet pouch and handed it to her, "Use these if you need to. Please."

Katarina hesitated, "She wouldn't want to take your money if she knew…If she was well." She said quietly and Cassandra sniffed before she smiled.

"But she does not know, does she? I take it mercury isn't helping?" she asked as she picked up her cape and casted a look towards the already slumbering woman on the bed.

"It is good for the infections but at this state…no, it does not offer much, Cassandra. Also, we have stopped using it much on her because…it scrambles her mind even more." Katarina replied and Cassandra nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly before she started putting on her cape with jerky movements.

"Does he know you're here? Your father? Or is that the reason why you came so late in the night?" Katarina grasped her hand, her gray eyes filled with sympathy.

Cassandra blinked traitorous tears away and nodded.

"He does. He just doesn't know that I came here so late… He does not allow me out of the house much in fear that I'll come here." Cassandra said as she looked at Monique on the bed, "That's why I haven't been visiting. I don't know if he will ever allow me again. Not now." She whispered and Katarina frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Cassandra hushed her and motioned towards the door. Katarina inclined her head and followed her out of the room.

Once they were outside Cassandra pulled on her hood and looked at the blonde woman.

"Please, keep this between us."

"Of course, love."

"He has just started a new business with a silk merchant. He doesn't have his mind elsewhere." Cassandra said as she pressed her lips together and shook her head, "It's like he's under a spell. He wants to expand and for that he needs me."

Katarina frowned, "What for?"

"To seduce the silk merchant. As if I could ever seduce anyone I do not like." Cassandra scoffed, "Nonetheless, I have to abide by the rules or he won't allow me to send money here again."

"Do not be harsh on your father. He loves you. That is why he took you from here when you were just a babe." Katarina tried to placate her and Cassandra smiled bitterly.

"No one asked me though. It's so embarrassing for me to play the lady when my mother-…!" she stopped before she could finish and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I know. But still. Do not hate your father. She wouldn't want this. Not when the only one she remembers is him." Katarina said as she put a comforting hand on her arm.

"That hurts the most." Cassandra replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek, "That she remembers the man who hurt her and took her child away and not the child who grew up without a mother." She finished and with a pat on Katarina's hand she turned and walked to the stairs, making her retreat in silence.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Miss Cassandra! Thank God, you're back. Your father has been asking for you all evening!" Bianca exclaimed as Cassandra entered the house.

"Did he say why he's been asking for me?" she asked as she removed her cape and handed it to Bianca.

"Um, he has a visitor. Captain Bligh was here two hours ago for dinner." The servant girl replied.

"Oh. Where is he now?" Cassandra asked, dreading the answer.

"In his study with Mr. Abraham." Bianca smiled and flushed.

Cassandra frowned at the maid, "Abraham. Alright, thank you." She murmured before she headed for the stairs that led to the study.

She didn't bother changing her clothes and shoes. She wasn't planning to stay anyway.

She knocked and then entered the study. She was immediately assaulted by the smell of brandy and the heady scent of cigars.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" she asked quietly as she looked for her father.

But he was not in the room. Only his guest was there, gazing outside the window.

The dark haired man turned towards her slowly. In his hand he held a glass and he had a cigar between his beautifully shaped lips. When he saw her he smiled.

"Ms. Holey, what a pleasure to see you again." He pulled the cigar from his mouth and gave a small bow while she took small, moderate steps towards him.

"Mr. Abraham." She inclined her head, "I trust you're having a pleasant evening." She asked as she took in his appearance. From his dark boots and breeches to his white shirt, crimson waistcoat and black coat.

She quirked an eyebrow when he smirked, "Something amusing, sir?" she asked and he chuckled as he put the cigar and glass away before he approached her slowly; like a cat that was ready to attack a mouse.

She didn't even flinch when he came to stand a breath away from her.

"My dear, if you plan on pretending to be pleasant to someone, you have to learn to do the task better." He smiled and she stiffened.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked quietly and he pursed his lips in thought.

"You do not like me. That much is obvious." He murmured before he leaned close to her and stared deep into the chocolate eyes that resembled his own, "But why?" he breathed and his brandy scented breath fell on her cold lips like a caress.

Cassandra pulled her head back, "I do not know. I cannot answer that question. But perhaps you can." She replied steadily and he studied her features before he raised a hand and trailed a finger down her cheek. She recoiled and he pulled his hand away.

"Hmm. Perhaps you do not like the way I am looking at you." He suggested and she gritted her teeth.

"Really? And how do you look at me?" she asked while keeping her voice quiet.

Nicholas smirked, "Like you're something to eat."

Cassandra scowled, "Are you always this charming with women, Mr. Abraham? No wonder you're still an unmarried man." She stated and he grinned, his golden teeth glimmering.

"Maybe that will change." He said softly.

"As long as you find a woman who finds an ogling man appealing." She told him and his eyes wrinkled at the corners as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well, of course." He inclined his head and then took a whiff of air, "Now, Ms. Holey, I smell ale and smoke on you. I wouldn't want to imagine what you've been up to this evening." He said lightly, almost teasingly, and her posture stiffened.

"No, you wouldn't." she replied bitingly and he smirked.

The door creaked open and her father walked in. As soon as he saw her, he frowned.

"Finally. If you leave without permission again I will be very disappointed, Cassandra. We'll talk more later." George said with a silent warning in his eyes and Cassandra kept her eyes on him despite the anger she saw that was brewing into his dark orbs.

"I will also not comment on your appearance." He looked at her muddied boots, "But since you're already in that attire you can escort Mr. Abraham to the stables. He's interested in buying the new stallion." He smiled a bit and Abraham nodded his head before he looked at Cassandra.

"This way." She said quietly before she led him out of the study and towards the door.

As soon as they stepped outside, Cassandra quickened her pace. The man trailing behind her smiled softly and shook his head before he tried to catch up with her long strides.

"Ms. Holey, forgive me, but I think we have not started well." Nicholas said as they stepped towards the back door.

"Is that so, Mr. Abraham? What gave you that impression?" she asked sarcastically as she opened the door and stepped into the garden.

"A lot of things. I apologize if I am the cause of your sour mood-…" he stopped talking when she whirled around to face him.

"Pardon my cheek, Mr. Abraham, but if you think that you or your kind have any power over me, you are wrong. I do not care enough to be annoyed." She hissed angrily and the man in front of her paused.

"It must be tiring for such a young woman to be so…acerbic." Nicholas commented and Cassandra swallowed hard.

"I do not know what my father has told you, sir, but I am not on sale." She told him and he smirked.

"Meaning?" he leaned close to her.

"You can buy him with your exotic occupation and your various Asian experiences but no matter what I am forced to do, you cannot buy my friendship. So if you want me to like you, you have to try harder." She spat before she turned and pointed towards the stables, "There is Shah Shahryar." She stated before she turned to go, "You'll recognize him. He is the only foal that is pure white." She called but she felt someone grabbing hold of her arm.

She gasped as Nicholas whirled her around to face him. She gulped at the intense look in his eyes.

"I do not know why you're so angry with everyone, Ms. Holey, but I'd very much like to know how I can change your feelings towards me. How about a stroll by the docks tomorrow evening when the sun is about to set? Hmm?" he murmured boldly and Cassandra had the urge to turn him down but he looked sincere and she knew that she had been more than just unpleasant.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him, "As long as there will be no brandy and cigars, I guess I can bear it." She replied and she flushed when a grin appeared on his lips.

"No cigars or brandy. I promise, my lady. Just my annoying presence and ogling eyes." He replied with a light chuckle that she found unnecessarily appealing.

She nodded, "Very well then."

Nicholas slowly released her and furrowed his brow, "Shah Shahryar?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and Cassandra nodded her head.

"Indeed. _One Thousand and One Nights_. Have you read it?" she challenged and he grinned.

"You are insulting me, my sweet."

She smirked, "Not my intention."

"Of course." He murmured before he stepped back, "Until tomorrow then." He bowed his head in salute before he turned on his heel and headed for the stables on his own.

Cassandra watched him go before she walked back to the house, her spirits slightly lifted.

Her light expression fell when she saw her father standing by the door, an upset frown on his face.

"Don't ever leave like that again! Do you understand me?" he hissed as soon as she was close enough.

"You know where I was-…"

"Going at a brothel at night? Have you no sense in your head, child?" he cut her off and she shook her head.

"Do not talk to me about logic, father. I hate your logic." She said in a barely audible whisper, "By the way, mother sends her regards. After all, you're the only one she remembers. Goodnight."

She looked at him one more time before she passed by him and disappeared into the house.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated and loved.**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I apologize for the delay but life has been rather…odd these past few days.**

**I want to thank: AdaYuki, JoJo1812, VampireLassie, nuckythompson, skycord1990, XantheXV, 88dragon06, xxxRena, Leyshla Gisel, BlooperLover, hannahhobnob, ForeverACharmedOne, Makrciana, xoangelwingxo, cdsnow, dionne dance, smilin steph, IgnitingFireworks and TinkerbellxO.**

**Thank you all for your support. It means the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own the plot and my OCs though.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'_**You forgive not for the other person's sake, but for your own sake.**_

_**It will make no difference to him but it will make a tremendous difference to you.**_

_**Resentment, anger are things that rot your soul.'**_

_**~Emmet Fox's Golden Keys to Successful Living and Reminiscence.**_

Cassandra tightened the cape around her shoulders and heaved a sigh of sheer irritation. She didn't think herself to be a complicated and easily ruffled woman but the one thing she hated the most was being ignored or rather, forgotten; especially by a man she barely knew. She pursed her lips tightly as the wind swept her hood back from her head and she narrowed her eyes as she stood by the docks, gazing out at the sea. She jerkily tugged the hood over her head again with a groan.

Sailors passed by her as she stood there waiting, giving her curious looks as they passed her by to get to their works.

She wanted to scream at her own foolishness. She knew that she had been right about that man. He was nothing but a liar and an opportunist. He was charming alright, but still a cad.

When she was certain that over half an hour had passed, she abruptly turned on her heel and headed towards the carriages that waited just outside of the docks. She balled her hands into tight fists and shook her head in sheer disbelief. If her father ever told her again to babysit any of his guests or business associates she'd give him a piece of her mind. Scoffing at the memory of Abraham asking her to meet him, she quickened her pace despite the high heeled boots she was wearing.

When she was almost out of the docks she heard someone shouting behind her but she paid no heed for the wind was strong and her hood felt too warm for her to lower it.

A few moments later a vice like grip grabbed her elbow and sharply whirled her around.

Cassandra gasped as her eyes flashed with anger and disbelief, "Who do you think you are-…?" she shut her mouth when she saw who it was.

Nicholas smirked at her and she gritted her teeth at his sheer nerve.

"Oh, it's you." She spat and he quirked an eyebrow as he stepped a bit closer without releasing her from his hold.

"My Lady." He gave a small bow of his head with the smirk still plastered on his dark, handsome face.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and pulled her elbow out of his grip. It was useless for he reached for her hand instead.

"You're freezing." He murmured and she stared at him.

The smirk, that arrogant smirk was gone and his expression showed only worry.

"I apologize deeply for making you wait." He murmured and all the anger and irk left her as she eyed his face.

"Is that…is that a black eye?" she asked him with shock and Nicholas reached up to finger his swollen eye.

"Oh aye-…I mean, yes." He shook his head at her frown, "I've been on a ship for too long. Forgive my language." He said and she nodded.

"You've been living aboard a vessel?" she asked and his features relaxed as a grin stretched on his lips.

"Indeed, I have." He gave a barely there nod of his head before he gently pulled her to his side, "Shall we walk or are you too cold?" he asked and she blinked rapidly.

"Um, let's walk." She whispered and her eyebrows rose high on her forehead when he slipped his fingers through hers. His hand was magnificently warm and an odd sensation bubbled in her stomach.

"Captain Bligh has been most kind in his accommodation but he is to leave in a month. Surely you know of our plans because of Mr. Holey." Nicholas started as he gazed ahead.

Cassandra stiffened, "I do. You have bewitched my father with the silk's charm, Mr. Abraham." She told him and he gave a lopsided smirk as he gazed at her sideways.

Despite her will she looked away and cleared her throat.

"It appears that I have. Although, I fear you won't be as easy to charm. Am I right?" Nicholas asked her and she stiffened.

"Oh?"

"Hmm. I think you've seen too much…It has started tiring you." He said with a furrowed brow as he turned his head to gaze at her studiously.

"What has?" Cassandra asked while refusing to meet his dark eyes.

"Your gilded cage." He replied immediately and she paused walking.

Slowly she turned to look at him with fire in her gaze, "Mr. Abraham, you're always straightforward with almost everything as I've come to realize. But please do not make this mistake." She told him as she slipped her hand from his and rebelliously denied to give it back when he tried to.

"And what mistake I make?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Do not presume that you know what I've seen. Do not presume to think that you know my life." She replied as she turned sharply around and started walking again.

When he didn't follow she looked over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you coming?"

Nicholas smirked and inclined his head as he started following her.

When he was walking at her side she took a deep breath and spoke again, "So, how did you receive that black eye?" she asked and she was certain that she saw him stiffen for a moment.

"Oh, let's just say that I am a firm believer of my opinion, Ms. Holey. Some people do not seem to like that." He murmured and she frowned.

"Um, I do not understand. Did you get into a fight? I assume you are one of those men who are not shy to enter a tavern." She narrowed her eyes in speculation, "Did you get that bruise for a woman?" she asked him slyly and for a moment he looked surprised before he started laughing.

Cassandra smiled a bit at the sound but quickly composed herself.

"So, you think that I got this while fighting over a lass." He smiled as he gazed at her, "What makes you think that it did not happen the other way around? What makes you think that I would be willing to fight for a woman?" he asked her and her mouth twitched as she mulled it over.

"So, are you trying to tell me that this happened by the hand of a woman?" she cocked an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed in mischief.

"Hmm. By accident, you see. What if I stepped between two women to separate them?" he smirked as he gazed ahead.

Cassandra scoffed, "Please. Women fought over you? Is that what you're telling me?" she asked and his smirk only deepened.

Cassandra laughed, "Improbable. Perhaps they were being paid to do so?" she asked him boldly and for a moment the smirk fell from his lips.

She frowned and wondered if her comment had hit a nerve.

"Not that it's any of my business." She murmured and he turned to look at her as they came to stand near the edge of the dock.

"You claim that I am straightforward." He told her as he clasped his hands behind his back and fixed his gaze on her pink from the cold face.

"Most certainly. Exceedingly so." She nodded her head and he grinned a golden grin.

"Then we are not that different. You are remarkably outspoken as well. Not a good trait for a young lady." He narrowed his eyes in deep thought, "Or a future wife." He added and irk lightened her face.

"I am sorry, Mr. Abraham, but I hope that my husband won't care much for my forthright nature. If he cares so much for his wife's cheek then he should marry a ragdoll instead of a living woman with blood in her veins." She snapped and Nicholas nodded and leaned slowly towards her.

"Ms. Holey, did you hear me complain?" He quirked one dark eyebrow and she swallowed thickly, "I would never wish to marry a ragdoll. It'd be dull and very impractical when it comes down to…pleasure. Wouldn't you agree?" he reached up and touched her cheek with a single finger.

Cassandra inhaled sharply and shook her head, "You're crude."

"Indeed." He murmured and then he frowned, "Oh. I forgot." He pulled his hand away from her cheek and slipped his hand into his coat pocket.

He produced…a rose.

"Um…it's not real." She whispered as he offered the white and red flower to her.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Indeed."

He smiled when she took the rose from his tanned hand and gazed at it with dubiousness.

"It's made of…" she trailed off as she touched a petal.

"Silk? Yes, it is." He nodded his head and chuckled when she looked at him with shock and suspicion.

"You made this?" her voice was laced with disbelief.

He laughed, "It took me a while but yes." He nodded and she scoffed as she looked up from the silk flower.

"If you wanted to get me a rose why not buy a real one? It makes the effort and intention much more…real. Don't you think?" she cocked an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Real flowers die though, no?" he tilted his head to the side and Cassandra hummed a bit before she looked away from him.

"Thank you then." She murmured.

"You're welcome." He said in an equally soft voice before he cleared his throat and looked beyond the docks, "Shall we go get some refreshments?" he suggested and she stiffened, "There is a-…"

"No, thank you. I am afraid I do not have the time today. I need to get home." She shook her head and he pursed his lips.

"As you wish. Shall I escort you?" he asked as he waved his hand towards the carriages.

"No, thank you. I expect that you will be visiting us soon?" she asked as she took a step back.

Nicholas smiled, "Do you wish it?"

Cassandra stiffened, "Not particularly." She replied and the smile fell right off his lips, "But I know you will since my father is so fond of you."

He shook his head in confusion, "What have I ever done to you? Are you all always this bitter and uncouth with all men?" he asked her and she straightened her posture.

"I know what you want but that does not mean that I am going to make it easy for you, sir. So, if you wish to have me, or rather have my father's fortune, you'll have to make me like you. So far you have not succeeded." She informed him harshly before she gave a small bow and stepped back, "Have a nice evening." She inclined her head at him and he watched her go with an increasingly irritated expression upon his face.

"Bugger." The whisper left his lips in a harsh whisper before he turned on his heel and headed towards the _Calcutta_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassandra lowered her cup of tea with a shaky hand and her brown gaze shifted towards the head of the table. Her father was reading the morning paper with his glasses perched on the top of his nose. He looked calm and composed and…content. The same could not be said for his daughter.

Taking a bite from her eggs she gazed at her father again. She put her fork down and cleared her throat.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

She shifted in her seat and took a quick sip from her tea before she continued, "I need to ask a favor." She blurted out at last and he didn't bother to look up from his paper.

"Let's hear it."

Cassandra took a deep breath, "I need some money." She whispered.

"Money? For what? Dresses? What's the new fashion?" he asked, still not looking up.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her teacup down on the table, "Could you at least look at me?" she snapped and he calmly looked up with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't think that you can raise your voice at me, young lady." He drawled and she swallowed hard.

"Why is it that you only pay attention when you want something?" she asked him angrily and he sighed before he put the paper away.

"Alright, alright. I am listening. What do you want the money for?" he asked her calmly and she bit her tongue hard not to scream at him.

"Medication." She replied curtly.

"For whom?" he frowned with worry, "You?"

"No…Mother." She forced out and George went very still.

"I thought you had already given money for that cause." He said quietly.

"Yes, but that was a month ago." Cassandra shook her head.

"You have your monthly allowance, Cassandra. Use it." He replied before he went back to his paper.

"I already did." She replied steadily and he glared at her from over the edge of the paper.

"Very well. I shall give you the money later then." He mumbled and Cassandra's eyes stung horribly as she gazed at him with sheer disbelief.

"Won't you at least ask how she is?" she spat out and he didn't move.

"She made her choice long ago." He replied coolly.

"Are you punishing her because she did not wish to marry you?"

He abruptly slammed the paper down on the table, "No! I am punishing her because she did not care enough for you! She did not fight for you. She forfeited her position in my heart and as your mother when she chose to remain what she was! I offered her everything! I'd give her anything!" he stood, pushing his chair back harshly.

Cassandra gulped and looked away, "She's dying. Can't you at least respect that?" she whispered and her father sighed.

"If I did not, I would not be paying for her treatment, would I? Even if it's her own choices that caused her sickness."

"But-…"

"The discussion is over, Cassandra." He cut her off with fury, "Please compose yourself. You're not a little girl anymore."

With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room, leaving her alone in the dead silence of the empty house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here, it's all I have at the moment. I shall give you more next month." Cassandra whispered as she and Katarina hid in a dark alcove of the brothel, just by the stairs that led to the upper floors.

"It's alright, love. It'll do." Katarina put the money in her cleavage and smiled sadly.

"You think?"

"Of course. We have doubled the medication because she's in a lot of pain." Katarina whispered, "Would you like to see her? She won't be awake though…Probably."

Cassandra took a deep breath and nodded, "Just from the door. I need to be back home soon." She replied as she swallowed thickly.

Katarina nodded and Cassandra followed her up the stairs. As she walked behind the other woman, she felt her stomach churn at the sounds and smells that reached her nostrils and seeped into her pores. She felt dirty just by being there but she was not her father. She would not abandon the woman who gave her life.

They climbed two flights of stairs and then they arrived at the attic. Neither of them spoke as Katarina opened the door to let her in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Take the candle so you can see." Katarina said quietly as Cassandra stormed down the corridor that led to the stairs.

"I am fine." She called sharply as she wiped a stray tear. She placed her hand onto the banister and walked down the high, narrow staircase with quick footsteps.

Katarina shook her head behind her but followed her nonetheless in silence.

Cassandra stepped onto the second floor and turned to her right so she could reach the last flight of stairs. Her skin always crawled from just being there, inhaling that pungent smell that spoke of things she didn't know yet.

She kept her eyes on the ground so it was not surprising when she collided head first with someone's solid chest. She stumbled back and lost her footing, falling flat on her back with a gasp of pain.

"God!" she exclaimed as sharp pain made her breath hitch, "I am sorry." She murmured as she rearranged the skirt of her dress so it covered her thighs.

"Ms. Holey? Cassandra?" The person she had collided with asked and she froze.

She knew that drawl, that smooth voice.

Nicholas Abraham was looking down at her with shock and…fear.

"Nicholas?" she whispered just as Katarina turned the corner as well and came to stand behind her.

"Cassandra!" she exclaimed, rushing forward as if to help her but Nicholas moved first.

"I apologize for I did not see you-…" he started as he kneeled down next to her to help her. The moment his hand touched her arm she flinched and her eyes turned wild.

"Don't you touch me!" she exclaimed, pushing herself back, sliding over the wooden floor, making it creak under her weight.

He froze and raised his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright." He murmured with wide eyes as her wild gaze scanned him from head to toe.

"Cassandra-…" Katarina started but she did not have the chance to finish.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked Abraham, ignoring Katarina.

The man in front of her stiffened and she could see that he showed regret. Probably for being caught.

"I…" he ran a hand through his loose hair as his mouth twitched with irritation, "You really want me to answer that, darling?" he murmured as he looked at her beneath thick eyelashes.

Cassandra swallowed hard and she felt as if the mere sight of him there tantalized her gag reflexes to the extreme. Who would have thought that it would take seeing him there for her to realize that despite her best attempts she had started liking him? She felt sick at the realization.

"I guess not." She answered as slowly and clumsily picked herself up.

"Shall I take you home? What are you doing here in the first place?" he asked her as he looked her up and down with curiosity.

Her eyes flashed, "I will not answer to you!"

"Your father might want an explanation." He smirked and she pursed her lips tightly in sheer fury.

"You come here, looking for dirty pleasure when you're coming into my house supposedly for me? Do you think that my father would like the idea of his possible son in law falling into the cheap arms of a brothel girl?" she challenged as she approached him and glared deeply into his glimmering dark eyes, "Do you think I should let him know what you're up to these days, Mr. Abraham?" she whispered and he narrowed his eyes in speculation.

"You appear upset to me, Cassandra. Why? I thought you did not care much for me." He murmured with a lopsided grin and she looked at him incredulously.

"I do not. But now I know that the only reason you're trailing after me like a puppy is my money. Goodnight, sir." She told him with finality before she turned on her heel and disappeared into the dark.

Katarina removed her eyes from the stairs and turned to look at the man in front of her.

She smirked, "_Abraham_, Captain Sparrow?" she sauntered towards him with sly eyes, "What are you up to this time?" she asked him and he turned his eyes to her before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Katarina, love." He murmured as he straightened and reached into his pocket. He produced a coin and beckoned her closer with a single finger.

Smiling at his antics, she approached him and when she was close he hooked his finger into the neckline of her dress to tug her closer.

"This and much more will be yours if you do me one single favor." He murmured as he licked his lips and looked at her pretty face.

She quirked an eyebrow, "What kind of favor, Captain?" she whispered as she locked eyes with him.

He grinned, "Oh, it's simple really." he whispered back as he trailed his nose up her cheek, "I want to know why Cassandra Holey was here. And you will help me, won't you?" he spoke huskily into her ear as he slipped the coin into her cleavage. He placed a small kiss to her lobe and then pulled back.

"Hmm?" he cocked his head to the side as he waited for her answer.

Katarina pursed her lips, "Why you want to know that?"

"I have my reasons." He smirked.

She sighed and looked around them for a moment before she outstretched her hand, palm up, and then smirked up at him.

"No one is ever going to call me cheap." She explained and he chuckled before he reached into his pocket and pulled out two more coins.

She reached out to take them but he clicked his tongue.

"Ah, ah! Once I've gotten what I wanted you shall take the money. I take it you're not too close with her." He narrowed his eyes in deep thought and she chuckled.

"Not really. But it's going to take you more than that to get to the whole story. Do we…understand each other, Jack?" she asked him and he smirked before he waved a hand towards the long corridor.

"Certainly." He murmured and she nodded her head before she passed by him.

He took a look around before he followed her into one of the empty rooms with a lopsided grin upon his face.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it please let me know. I ask for nothing but your comments which feed the muse by the way! ;)**

**For update news, covers and much more join me on Facebook. Link's on my profile.**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay.**

**Okay, a huge thank you to: Bloodied Delphiniums, ForeverACharmedOne, cdsnow, Sovereignty3, Unidad, AdaYuki, nuckythompson, 88dragon06, skycord1990, Makrciana, xxxRena, Leyshla Gisel, xoangelwingxo, runs with myths, JoJo1812, XanhteXV, TinkerbellxO, CharlieCats, dionne dance, IgnitingFireworks and hannahhobnob.**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'_**Men are taught to apologize for their weaknesses, women for their strengths.'**_

_**~Lois Wyse**_

_Days later…_

Cassandra squeezed through people and groaned in irritation when a few stepped on her feet. She gritted her teeth but smiled at the gentleman she had just bumped into before she reached her hand towards the tray full of sparkling wine. She grabbed it tightly in her hand, her knuckles white from the force of her grip before she tiptoed towards the closest French doors. The cool Caribbean breeze hit the exposed skin of her collarbone and arms and she welcomed the coolness it left on her face. It was suffocating back there. Too many people in her home.

_Home_. She barely felt that it was her home. Wealthy men and their wives, single young fellows hoping to climb the social ladder and foolish young girls who thought they'd find their very own price charming by attending so many tedious parties.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. How can someone be happy when so much hypocrisy is around them? Couldn't any of those people see that the smiles, the sweet words and praise were all fake? But of course no one cared about honesty anymore. Everything was a mean to an end; a way to slither your way towards your most elevated goals. Seduction was no longer meant to inflame someone's desire or affection; it was just a strategy that you used no matter the person it was directed to. It was sick really. Did any of those people actually care for her father? She doubted it.

"What are you doing out here?" her father's voice broke her out of her reverie and she took a deep breath.

"Star gazing." She replied shortly before she took a sip from her glass, "Is there a problem, father? Any of your guests want anything you haven't already provided them with?" she turned her head to look at him, "Our linens perhaps."

George shook his head at her, "You're being ridiculous and unnecessarily rude." He remarked and she rolled her eyes.

"Now, come inside. Nicholas will soon be here." He said casually and she blinked.

"And I should care because…?" she cocked an eyebrow and he groaned.

"Cassandra, please. We've talked about this-…"

"Have we? Well, excuse me if I do not approve of your choice in company." She spat before she turned away from him and leaned against the marble railing.

"Cassandra, Nicholas has been ever so kind to you. That meeting was an accident, yes. But you cannot hold such a grudge over something so…ordinary." Her father spoke quietly, almost hesitantly.

Cassandra turned and her eyes shone with shock and incredulity, "Ordinary? A gentleman is to be expected to visit brothels, father? Oh, but how can I forget? I was conceived in one."

George Holey flinched at her words and his features darkened, turned rougher, "Please, hold your tongue! Good God, child! Whatever is the matter with you?" he eyed her as if seeing her for the first time.

Cassandra stared back at him until she shook her head and turned her face away from his unsavory gaze, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me." She murmured begrudgingly, "I think I shall stay out here for the time being. Besides, your friend is not here yet. He must have been delayed." She said in a voice that oozed sarcasm, "You should go back to your guests."

George stared at her for a moment longer before he shook his head and walked back inside.

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief at being left alone again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loud laughter and music assaulted her the minute she stepped back inside. As she gazed at the various couples that were dancing in the middle of the great hall, she still couldn't understand the meaning of this gathering. Her father had not explained her why he put so much effort in setting up this great party. As she gazed at a particular couple she couldn't help but smile though. The woman was very young; barely seventeen and the young man twirling her around was probably in his early twenties. They were magnificent to look at and Cassandra felt a warmth she hadn't felt in a while. At least their joy seemed real and not forced, painted on their faces as if by an artist whose only goal was to create an illusion of happiness.

She sighed and stepped forward, well in her attempt at passing towards the other side of the room but a hand fell on her elbow and warm, slightly calloused fingers encircled her arm, pulling her around. An arm slithered its way around her corseted back and a small gasp escaped her when she was pulled towards the dance floor.

She raised her brown eyes and every part of her body tensed up at the sight of the man who had just dragged her there with him.

"Ms. Holey." Nicholas smiled down at her like always., "You look lovely this evening." He murmured and she frowned.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she smiled with sarcasm and started pulling away from him, eager in her attempts to put distance between them but he held her fast. His arm gripped her waist more tightly and he crushed her to his chest, preventing her from moving away.

"I had no idea that you were a child, Ms. Holey." He whispered in her ear and she tried to pull free but when she noticed that some people were eyeing her funnily she stopped her movements.

"Whereas, I always knew you were nothing but a cad." She hissed into his ear and his laughter vibrated against his chest.

"Cad?" he murmured with amusement as he eyed the side of her face, "Just because of that unfortunate meeting? Hardly the case, Ms. Holey." He said as he tucked a curly lock of her loose hair behind the shell of her ear.

She flinched back and looked at him in the eye, "Unfortunate, Mr. Abraham?" she asked and his brow creased a bit at her expression.

Cassandra shook her head as he swayed them slightly with the music without really moving his feet, "Hardly. I think that meeting was highly illuminating for me."

Nicholas' smug expression fell right off his face and he licked his lips, "Ms. Holey, surely you realize what a lonely man must do for some…company. Nevertheless, I shall apologize if I must." He said ever so quietly.

"Company? I'd hardly call it company." She scoffed.

Nicholas gazed at her studiously for a moment before he leaned forward, "I did wonder what you were doing there. Forgive me, dearie, but a man is expected to be in such…controversial places. But a young woman of your standard?" he smirked and anger rushed through her veins like lava.

"You dare to assume that I…" she trailed off and then shook her head in disappointment, "Do not presume to know anything about me. I've told you this before. Now release me this instant or I won't care who sees me slap you." She warned and for a moment his hold on her loosened. Thinking that he'd let her go, she smiled with satisfaction but as she put some distance between them he tugged her closer again. With her wrapped in his arms, he started dancing and her eyes widened with shock.

"What…"

"Why makes you angry, Cassandra?" he asked her as he slipped his fingers through hers and brought their joined hands to his chest, "You really don't know why I was there. And even if what you presume is true…don't you wonder why I went there in the first place?" he asked her softly and she shivered from sheer fury.

"It sure as hell wasn't because you wanted to forget me." She spat and then looked at their hands, "Now let me go. This is ridiculous."

"Is it?" his eyes narrowed in thought as he gazed at her irritated and slightly flushed face, "Why is it so hard to believe that I am interested in you?" he murmured as he dipped her low and gazed down at her for a moment before he pulled her up to his chest again, "Why?"

Cassandra blinked and shook her head, "Because most people aren't interested in me, Mr. Abraham. They are interested in my vault." She said quietly and he tensed.

"Vault?" he echoed quietly and she smiled sadly.

"Do not play me for a fool. Surely you know of the diamond. It's why you're here in the first place, isn't it? I am just a bonus that will probably warm your bed." She whispered and his mouth fell open.

"I…I don't-…"

"Goodnight." She muttered as she pulled her hands from his and turned away from him.

She pushed herself through the dancers and as she headed for the stairs that led to the upper floors her gaze locked with her father's. He was looking at her peculiarly and his eyes held what she imagined to be discontentment and disappointment. Gritting her teeth, she carried on walking and by the time she had reached the stairs she became aware of the footsteps behind her.

She sped up her pace and picked up her skirts, already knowing who was following her with rapid footsteps.

"Cassandra!" Nicholas was close and she pursed her lips tightly together as she rounded the corner to the corridor that led to her room, "Cassandra, wait!"

His hand grabbed her arm and he whirled her around with force. His eyes widened at the angry expression on her face, "Wait, please. You've got a totally wrong perception…I don't think I've given you the reasons to think in such a way." He was slightly breathless from his short jog.

"I don't need a lot of reasons." She replied and his eyes softened.

"Yes, you do. I thought it was obvious." He murmured and when he was sure that she wasn't going to run away he let go of her arm and grasped her hand instead. She tensed at the gesture and eyed his fingers around her paler hand with suspicion and doubt.

"What was?" she asked as she brought her eyes back to his.

"That I want you." He replied without preamble and she tensed up.

"Want? What a low sentiment. Animals possess the inclination towards desire and lust." She replied cynically and he cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so? With such a cynical response I will be bold enough to assume that you have never been in the receiving end of a man's desire." His hold on her hand hardened and he stepped closer, gradually backing her towards the wall.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at his words and eyed him with hesitance and slight confusion.

"Indeed. I am not as experienced as you. I am neither as bold as to corner a servant in the house where I am a guest in. Remember Bianca?" she asked and he laughed. His amusement angered her.

"No, I do not recall Bianca but I assume she is the girl who is your confidant. But that's beside the point. I didn't know you back then." He murmured and as her back hit the wall his eyes were drawn to her lips and then to the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders.

"But now I do." He whispered hoarsely and he leaned close to her.

"You sure can be rather charming when you want something, sir. But what is it exactly?" she whispered as she looked into his dark eyes.

He grinned a bit and placed his hand on the wall beside her head, trapping her between the hard surface and his body.

"I want a lot of things, my dear." He murmured as he tilted his head to the side and moved closer to her already parted lips, "But first I want this." His grin left his face as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own.

Cassandra's eyes widened and she went almost crossed eyed in her effort to look at him. She heard his chuckle once he had opened his eyes as well. Without pulling back completely, he spoke again.

"You're supposed to close your eyes, darling." He breathed before he pressed another kiss to her scowling lips. He chuckled once more, "Your…timidity is rather endearing when you're not scowling, love." He told her and a feeling of indignation washed over her as he smirked at her. He thought she was clueless.

In an act of boldness, she placed her hands against the expensive fabric of his dark blue vest and pushed him away with such force that he hit the opposite wall with a satisfying thud. He groaned but his eyes widened when she followed him there and trapped him against the wall before she slanted her lips against his surprised ones. A low growl of satisfaction escaped his throat and Cassandra almost smirked against his lips but he didn't let her. His hand grasped the back of her head and he pushed her hard against his lips, their noses colliding painfully as he bit her lower lip sharply and then parted her lips with his tongue. A surprised little noise escaped her lips and he grinned against her mouth as he grasped her hip with his free hand and pulled her pelvis closer. Once she was pressed right up against his groin, he slipped his hand down to her thigh and bunched up the material of her skirt. Once he had his hand under it and her stocking was pressing against his palm he broke the kiss for air.

"Secondly, I long for your attentions. Have you not noticed yet?" he breathed against her lips and she exhaled shakily as she raised her eyes to his. He grinned, "Of course you have. Such passion is not given so freely, is it?" he murmured and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

He cocked his head to the side and brushed his fingers over her lips in a caress, "I am not the only one who's burning, am I?"

"Lust is easily inflamed, Nicholas." She replied in a hoarse voice.

"Indeed." He murmured before he covered her lips with his again and pushed away from the wall. He walked them backwards again and as he slammed her against the wall once more, his hand left her leg and covered her chest, just above her heart. He groaned into the kiss when he felt how rapidly it was beating and then pulled back again.

"But how can you have the chance to love me when all you do is reject me?" he asked her breathlessly and she opened her eyes to look at him. She blinked to clear her blurry vision and swallowed hard as she watched him slip his hand into his pocket.

He pulled something out of it and then grasped her hand while tilting her chin up with his free one.

"You have to let me in, love." He told her before he slipped something cold on her finger.

Cassandra looked down sharply and saw a silver ring on her pale finger. She blinked rapidly and eyed the intricate ruby lined design with wide eyes before she lifted her shocked face to his.

He was staring at her intently, "I know it's not the proper way to do this and I am sure your father will be disappointed but I think you'd appreciate it more if we were alone." He smiled and she was speechless.

"The proper way to do what?" she asked and he paused.

"Um…you don't know what…tonight is supposed to be?" he asked her hesitantly and she shook her head violently.

"Why did you give me this ring, Nicholas?" she asked as the feeling of dread started creeping up her body with excruciating slowness. The ring felt as if it weighed a tone on her thin finger.

Nicholas pulled slightly back and for a moment he looked panicked, "You father did not-…  
"Just tell me what this means!" she cut him off in a clogged up voice and he bit his lower lip, his golden teeth catching the light of the candles as he did so.

"Cassandra, tonight was meant to be our betrothal ceremony." He answered at last and when her vision blurred he was there to catch her and cradle her into his arms.

His shirt and vest felt warm against her freezing cheek and as he wrapped his arms around her and started murmuring her name in worry she realized that he, Nicholas Abraham, the man who wanted to marry her, was not her enemy. Her real enemy and the one who had betrayed her was her own father. And it was worse; so much worse because she realized that he did not care enough to even ask her if she wanted this. But she should have known he'd do something of this sort. What he wanted, he always got it. No matter the cost.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading…I do hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit shorter than usual. I just thought that this should stand on its own due to the developments that are taking place in it.**

**So, please review and tell me your thoughts! I always appreciate it. I also promise not to take so long to update this story again!**

**For news, covers and more check out my Facebook page. The link's on my profile!**

**Happy New Year, darlings!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	6. AN

**A/N:** Hello, people. I am terribly sorry that this isn't an update but I've come bearing bad news. Lack of inspiration has caused me to make a decision. I am sorry to inform you that I am _**discontinuing**_ this story. Sad, but absolutely necessary because other characters and fandoms have grasped my attention. Some of you might have checked out my Dark Shadows and Libertine stories, so you know.

Jack has been a character I've worked on for nearly four years and I need a break from him. But never fear, because I shall finish _The Teardrop Of Immortality_, my other POTC story. It's close to the end anyway.

I just can't keep feeling guilty for not updating this.

Please forgive me for doing this. I am not going to take the story down because you never know…I might be inspired to finish it in the future.

A huge thank you to all those who took the time to read, and especially comment. You have my everlasting gratitude.

I hope to see some of you on my other stories!

Xxx Lina :o)


End file.
